I Want My Big Brother,Sonic
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: After When You Have To Protect a Little Brother! Dark Oak will do anything to take down the heroes even if it means injecting Sonic with a special serum. Without telling his friends,Sonic begins to develop problems controlling his temper and mood swings! But when Sonic's temper boils over it may be too late for the him unless Tails can save his brother! Will Tails save Sonic?


** Me:Another story at ya!  
>Shadow:Out of everything you could've said to began the story!<br>Me:Shut up! You're lucky that I decided to get you and Sonic outta of those pits! AND ADD YOU TO THIS STORY!  
>Shadow:I wouldn't say lucky.<br>Me:That's it! Time to go sit in the corner!  
>Shadow:You can't seriously make me-<br>Me:GET INTO THE FREAKING CORNER!  
>Shadow:*Scurries into the corner in fear*<br>Me:ULTIMATE LIFEFORM-0,AUTHOR-1!  
>Sonic:What is going on?!<br>Me:*Points over to the corner*I scared the heck outta Shadow!  
>Sonic:What! How did you-<br>Me:Never mind Shadow! Did you bring Cream into the play room?  
>Sonic:Yeah... but I still don't understand why you wanted me to bring her in there.<br>Me:Do you want to fall into a another pit?  
>Sonic:If it has chili-dogs... yes.<br>Me:*face-palms*Sometimes I worry about you Sonic. Anyway where is Ta-  
>Tails:*Pops outta nowhere*You called?<br>Me:Ok... I need you guys to help me with the reviews. In three... two... one!  
>Me&amp;Sonic&amp;Tails:WELCOME BACK READERS! YOU'VE KNOWN US FROM 'WHEN YOU HAVE TO PROTECT A LITTLE BROTHER'! WELL... THIS IS A THE SEQUEL,'I WANT MY BIG BROTHER SONIC! ALSO THERE WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER SO DON'T THINK THIS IS A SHORT STORY LIKE THE OTHER! NOW... QUE THE STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:The Beginning of Everything!<strong>

"Come on Amy!"Whined Sonic, sitting up in his bed so Amy could check his bandages.

"No Sonic!"Exclaimed Amy, digging through the first aid box for some rubbing alcohol.

Now before we go to what's going between these two let us first talk about what happened after Dark Oak's attack. After the late night attack, the whole team seemed a bit shakened up about what happened... especially Tails. The young fox absolutely refused, after the first night with his brother, to leave his big brother's side for any reason! It wasn't until Sonic explained to Tails that everything was alright and that he was still there for Tails, that the two-tailed fox finally decided to give Sonic some space but... made sure to keep an eye on his brother's condition. Speaking of condition, both Tails and Sonic's injuries seemed to be fairing quite well. Tails's small concussion finally disappeared even though every now and then he had tiny headaches. Sonic's injury was starting to heal a bit even though whenever he pushed himself or moved around too much it would burn terribly and start to bleed. But for now, Sonic's injury was red and puffy, with medium-sized cuts decorating his chest and arms.

Anyway onto Amy and Sonic! Amy started being the one who tried to help Sonic with his injury when all the others were either too young or had no experience on how to fix up serious injuries... much to Sonic's dismay. So technically just imagine a girl who can get angry at the snap of your fingers taking care of a hedgehog who pretty much hates sitting still and waiting!

So... onto the real problem of the situation. Sonic wanted to get outta bed and stretch his legs while Amy wanted the hedgehog to rest a bit more before getting up.

"Please Ames. Just for a minute!"Pleaded Sonic, using the one name that usually allowed him to get anything he wanted with Amy... expect for this time.

"I'm sorry Sonic... but no."Replied Amy, taking out the rubbing alcohol and rubbing it against Sonic's injury, earning a sharp wince from the hedgehog."Maybe in a few days you'll be up and running, but for now you should take it easy so you can be at your best again."

"Maybe you're right Amy."Said Sonic, lifting his arms above his head so Amy could wrap the brand new bandages around his torso.

"You bet I'm right!"Exclaimed Amy with a smile as she threw the blood soaked bandages in the trash bin beside her.

"Are you done?"Asked Sonic, struggling to keep the smirk from his face as he thought of a small plan.

"Pretty much."Said Amy, knotting the last bandage around Sonic's stomach."Why do you-"Amy's sentence was interrupted when Sonic shot up from the bed and ran out the open door, much to the surprise of Amy who was flipped onto her back.

"SONIC!"

* * *

><p>Dark Oak sat in his throne, rubbing his clawed hands in deep thought. Before Dark Oak was a video feed from the night when Dark Oak struck Sonic.<p>

_Dark Oak had his sharp, metallic claws raised high above his head. The young two-tailed fox that the Metreax Leader held up against the wall had his eyes closed tightly, his small body shaking in Dark Oak's shadow._ _Dark Oak brought his claws down just as a blue blur rushed in front of the fox, with its arms out, at the last minute. The Metreax Leader staggered backwards slightly_ _when the blue blur__, revealed as Sonic, opened its eyes and stared up at Dark Oak with white eyes before collapsing into the ground._

"There!"Exclaimed Dark Oak, holding a hand up as the video feed re-winded back to when Sonic's eyes glowed a blinding white. Dark Oak turned to a rotund figure lingering in the entrance of the room."Did you say that you have more information on this?"

"Yes,"Began the figure as he stepped into the room to reveal himself as Dr. Eggman,"in fact, you have experienced something similar to this with the hedgehog."

"What do you mean by that Dr. Eggman?"

"Do you remember that time when you captured the Rodent's friends?"Questioned Eggman, earning a silent nod from the Metreax Leader."Do you recall any differences in the Hedgehog when he saw the way you treated his human friend?"

Dark Oak leaned back in his throne as he rubbed the chin of his helmet."Now that you mention it I do indeed remember the blue nuisance turning a color closer to black and seeming more... vicious than I was informed."

"Um... yes,"Said Eggman as he coughed into his hand, nervously,"but that's beside the point-"

"And what is the point?"

The point is,"Growled Eggman before remembering who he was talking to and lowered his voice,"that what you experienced was a new form."

"Is this form similar to his..._ Super form?_"Spat Dark Oak, glaring at the hedgehog on the screen.

"No,"Began Eggman, smirking when Dark Oak seemed to be more interested."it's something much more _darker_ than the hedgehog himself. This form is mainly made out of all his deepest and darkest thoughts or feelings and when they get too much for the Rodent to handle, the Chaos Energy in his body interacts with the dark thoughts and turn them into _negative _energy."

"Interesting."Hummed Dark Oak as he stood up and walked down the steps from his throne."Is this dark form powerful?"

"I have not gotten enough information on how powerful it is... but what I have seen so far proves that the hedgehog's dark form is almost as powerful as his super form."Answered Eggman, fixing his round glasses on his face.

"Almost? Hm..."the Metreax Leader, walked up to Eggman with his hands behind his back before stopping and looking down at the scientist,"is there a... possibility we can use this dark form against the Hedgehog and his friends?"

"Yes, I can make an injection that can help us take control of the dark part of the Rodent. But it will take many supplies and it may take a while before it takes effect depending on how well the hedgehog can keep the dark side in lin-"

"I don't care how many supplies you need to use up or about the possibility of this plan not working!"Hissed Dark Oak."I just want that Hedgehog on my side and soon!"Dark Oak turned away."Do you understand that, Eggman?"

Eggman glared from behind his glasses at Dark Oak but otherwise answered with a quiet yes before walking to the door when...

"And Doctor?"

Eggman turned around with slight annoyance showing on his face."Yes?"

"What exactly is the name of this dark form?"Questioned the Metreax Leader, curiosity littering his voice.

"The name is... Dark Sonic."

* * *

><p>"Ow,ow,ow!"Shouted Sonic,trying to pull his arm away from Amy's tight grip."Amy can you please let me go!"<p>

"No way Sonic!"Answered Amy sternly."Besides I think you'll rather have me drag you back to the your room than have Knuckles knock you down again."

In case you wondering... Amy was chasing Sonic, who couldn't go too fast at the moment since his chest would burn terribly, down the hallways, screaming his name over and over again. Sadly, Amy's calls were heard by the last person Sonic wanted to come running... Knuckles. When Knuckles came running around the corner only to discover Amy chasing Sonic who had his head turned around at the moment, he put out his foot to trip the hedgehog. Let's just say... that it worked. Sonic went flying only to be caught by Knuckles at the last minute and handed over to Amy.

Sonic thought about this for a minute before answering."Maybe I should just take my chances with Knuckles..."

"Oh be quiet!"Exclaimed Amy, turning around to playfully frown at Sonic who smirked in return.

"Ok,ok! But... could I get something to eat first before you drag me back to the Room of Snores?"Asked Sonic, using his other hand to rub his stomach.

Amy sighed before nodding her head with a slight smile."Ok... fine."

* * *

><p>Tails was sitting in the Blue Typhoon's kitchen with a few designs for new inventions in front of him. The Blue Typhoon's kitchen was a medium-sized room with gray and white metal walls with a few electrical appliances in the room. Tails was mumbling underneath his breath while carefully drawing a large round ring that had labels circling around it, reminding Tails the materials he needed to make it or the way to make it. Next to the design Tails was drawing on was a large golden ring that shimmered in the light of the kitchen and looked strangely similar to the design... and Shadow's inhibitor rings.<p>

Tails scrunched his nose up in disgust before drawing a gigantic 'X' across the design."That's not it!"Exclaimed Tails,putting his hands on his head in frustration.

"What's not it?"Asked a curious voice as Tails turned around to see Sonic and Amy standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh um... nothing."Replied Tails,laying his pencil down and pushing the designs and the ring away from him.

"It must be something if you're so upset over it."Said Sonic, walking over to his lil' brother while Amy went to make Sonic a snack but she made sure to listen to the bros' conversation.

"Well..."Tails trailed off as his eyes landed on the designs laying on the table.

Sonic followed his brother's glancing while a smirk slide across his face. Before Tails could even react, Sonic reached over and snatched up the designs up. When Tails realized this he instantly jumped up and tried to grab the design only for Sonic to extend his arm higher and higher every time.

Sonic's eyes observed the design for a while before handing it back to Tails."I don't see anything wrong with it besides a big X."

"That's because you're blind."Said Tails, turning away from Sonic and placing the design back on the table.

Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails."Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with the design if I'm so _blind_?"Asked Sonic.

"Don't you see Sonic?"Questioned Tails, gesturing towards the design."It's not gonna work! Besides its-"

"How about you tell me what it exactly is."Interrupted Sonic, going to the other side of the table and sitting in the seat.

"Well,"Began Tails, sitting in front of Sonic,"its supposed to be one out of two of the rings that is supposed to help you gather up Chaos Energy and balance it so it doesn't get out of control. Like if you only have one Chaos Emerald the rings can help you perform Chaos Control and use Chaos Spear easily instead of wiping out your energy completely."

"So technically,"Started Sonic,"you've thought of something similar to Shadow's rings?"

"That's the problem!"Exclaimed Tails, picking up the ring that laid on the table."I'm copying this off of Shadow's creator Gerald Robotnik,Eggman's grandfather! This is not my invention but a stolen idea!"

"Calm down Tails!"Shouted Sonic, placing his hands in the air."That's basically how a lot of inventors start off."

"Huh?"Went Tails, scratching the top of his head.

"Think about Tails. Lots of inventors and scientists start off with an idea,even if its an stolen idea and they take it and make it theirs."

"How?"

"By doing it _their_ way."

"So..."Began Tails, turning the ring over in his hands,"you're saying that even though its Gerald Robotnik's idea,I can make it mine by doing it my way?"

"Pretty much."Said Sonic, leaning back a bit.

"Thanks Sonic!"Thanked Tails, smiling at his older brother happily.

"Anytime bro. Now its about time I get something to-"

"Already got it Sonic."Interrupted Amy, setting a steaming plate of chilidogs in front of Sonic and Tails.

Sonic looked at the plate with drool nearly leaking out of his mouth before focusing his attention on Amy."Ames you didn't need to do this."

"Of course I needed to do this Sonikku!"Said Amy, causing Sonic to look slightly embarrassed by his nickname."You're hurt and its my job to take care of you. Besides the last time you cooked you somehow ended up breaking the stove in half."

If Sonic wasn't embarrassed now then his cheeks betrayed it since they turned a deep red."Hey! It wasn't even my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it?"Asked Tails, smirking at his brother's blushing face. He did deserve to laugh at Sonic since _Tails _was the one who had to fix it and deal with the others complaining about breakfast.

"Knuckles!"Exclaimed Sonic.

"And how is it Knuckles's fault?"Questioned Amy,watching as Sonic took a chilidog. When Amy saw Tails looking at the like a hungry lion, she gestured for Tails to take some which the fox did happily.

"Well I was cooking up some chilidogs when Knuckles suddenly came in and tried to punch me in the face! Luckily I ducked but um... the punch that was meant or me,instead slammed into the stove."Explained Sonic, quietly.

"Ok... but what exactly caused him to do that _Sonic_?"Asked Amy, pulling a chair from another table and placing it at the table with the two boys before sitting in it.

"I don't know! I mean seriously he... just..."Sonic trailed off when both Tails and Amy gave knowing looks."Ok! You got me! I hid his Master Emerald when he went to bed."

"Yeah... that explains it."Said Amy with a small smile.

After that Sonic and Amy talked a bit while Tails stared at his designs. Could he really find a way to make Gerald Robotnik's idea his own? And if he could... how?

* * *

><p>Eggman sat in a lab on his ship with three beakers filled with chemical mixtures(<em>orange, blue, and pink<em>)on the table before him. Eggman grabbed three droppers before calling out for one of his robots."Bokkun!"

On cue,the door opened up to reveal tiny black robot with red boots and a small jet-pack strapped onto his back. The robot called Bokkun was carrying a small pail that held a bunch of worms(_in case you're wondering the Metreax somehow found worms in space_). Bokkun closed the door behind him before flying over to Eggman and landing on the table.

"Here ya go Dr. Eggman!"Exclaimed Bokkun, holding the pail up to the doctor.

"It's about time."Grumbled Eggman, taking three worms out of the pail and placing them on the table. Eggman first dipped one of the droppers in the orange mixture before filling it and dripping onto one of the worms. At first nothing happened as the the worm continued to wiggle until... it turned orange. Eggman frowned angrily before grabbing another dropper and turning to the blue mixture. Eggman filled the dropper with the blue mixture until it was full and tested it on the second worm. The worm went still for a minute before it grew twice its original size.

_'Another fail.__'_The doctor looked at the orange mixture carefully while dipping the last dropper in it and filled it up._'This has to be it.'_Eggman then dripped the mixture on the last worm and watched carefully. The final worm started to shake violently when... it split into two worms!

"**No!**"Growled Eggman, banging his hands on the desk causing Bokkun,who wasn't expecting that,to fall backwards and tip the three chemicals over and drop the worms... into the chemicals.

"Uh oh..."Went Bokkun, a nervous sweatdrop appearing at the side of his head while Eggman looked furious.

"YOU IMBECILE!"Screamed Eggman,getting up and moving towards Bokkun with his hands out,"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DO-"Eggman stopped screaming when he saw the spilled bucket of worms."What the?"

The three chemicals that were on the table had mixed together to create a neon green mixture that the worms were now wiggling in. But that wasn't the reason Eggman stopped screaming. The reason was... the worms were turning black. The worms were wiggling like lunatics in the chemical with their moist skins giving off a black smoky aura.

"Dr. Eggman are they supposed to be black like that?"Asked Bokkun, backing away from the chemical spill and the weird worms.

"Yes."Answered Eggman, grabbing a notepad and writing the ingredients that created the three mixtures in the first place quickly.

"But I thought the poison was supposed to only affect Chaos Energy?"

"It does."Said Eggman,looking around his lab for the ingredients to make the poison once again."That is why the worms were dipped in a liquified piece of an Chaos Emerald."Speaking of a Chaos Emerald, Eggman picked up the green Chaos Emerald off of one of the many shelves in the room.

"But didn't you say that when some of that poison junk goes inside a person with Chaos Energy that it makes them go crazy?"Asked Bokkun,putting a finger near his head and rolling it around in a circle.

Eggman gave Bokkun an annoyed look."_Yes_, but the worms didn't have the chemicals go inside their bodies. Neither did the liquified Chaos Emerald. Like I said _they were dipped _in it, meaning only the _outside_ of their bodies were affected by the chemicals."

"Oh..."Went Bokkun, nodding his head.

"_Idiot._"Mumbled Eggman under his breath. Unfortunately for him... Bokkun heard it.

"Hey! I am not a-"Bokkun was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open so hard that it smashed into the wall and left a noticeable crack in the wall. A dark figure walked in with a frown on its face and its arms crossed against its chest.

"You requested me?"Announced the figure, walking up to the doctor and Bokkun slowly.

"Ah yes,"Said Eggman,clapping his hands together,"I have a very special mission for you to perform."

"And what is this 'special' mission you wanted me to perform?"Asked the figure, a curious look on its face.

"Let's just say you're gonna deliver something to a 'friend' of mine."

The figure seemed to accept this answer for it nodded its head in understanding until a idea popped into its head."And what's in it for me?"

"How about the fact that you own me for helping you in the past?"Offered Eggman. The figure only gave Eggman a bored look before turning around and walking away only to stop when Eggman called out to it."Ok,ok! I see you're looking a reward instead of an IOU so why don't I give you... one of my Chaos Emeralds?"

This perked the figure's interest! The figure turned to Eggman with a searching look as he tried to decide whether or not the doc was actually being serious. But wait-the doctor said one of my Chaos Emeralds!"Hold it there Doctor. Exactly how many Chaos Emeralds do you exactly have?"

Eggman seemed a little nervous on whether or not he should reveal that piece of information."Um... I don't know what you're-"

"Tell me how many Emeralds you have or I walk Eggman!"Growled the figure,glaring at the doctor.

"OK!"Exclaimed Eggman,putting his hands up."You got me. I have two Chaos Emeralds. But I need them for my exper-"

"You will give me both of them."Demanded the figure,crossing its arms once again.

"But I need them-"

"Both."

Eggman glared at the figure,obviously hating the idea of giving away to precious Emeralds that took five weeks to find. But... he couldn't sent his robots on the special mission or else they'll end up on his list of 'robots that I wasted time on' and he couldn't afford to lose a robot at this point! So... with his mind finally made up Eggman put his hand out towards the figure.

"Fine. Do we have a deal?"

The figure glanced at Eggman's hand before shaking it."It's a deal."

* * *

><p>Knuckles was sitting in the main engine room near his precious Master Emerald,mediating when...<p>

"_Knuckles..._"Whispered a soft feminine voice, surprising Knuckles.

"Who's there!?"Growled Knuckles, jumping to his feet.

"_Look towards the Master Emerald,Guardian._"Mumbled the voice once again as Knuckles turned to discover that the Master Emerald was starting to glow a soft green.

"W-what the heck is going on?"Stuttered Knuckles, walking up to the Master Emerald with great caution.

"_Trouble is coming soon Guardian. You must be ready._"Warned the voice, slight urgency in her voice.

"What kind of trouble?"Asked Knuckles,a confused expression on his face.

"_There is no time to explain Guardian. You must prepare yourself and the others. Before its... too... late..._"The voice faded away as the Master Emerald's glow disappeared also.

"Wait!? What trouble must I prepare for?!"Exclaimed Knuckles, racing towards the Master Emerald and placing both hands on it.

"Talking to your rock again Knux?"Questioned a laughing voice as Knuckles looked over to the right where there was a door, and a large glass window and on the other side was a small room with a few controls. There in the room standing by the window was Sonic with a large smirk on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hedgehog,"Started Knuckles,walking down the steps of the Master Emerald's pedestal and headed towards the door with a frown on his face,"its not a rock."

"Yeah,yeah."Said Sonic, waving his hand at Knuckles."But... since you didn't deny it, you admit that you _were_ talking to it!"

Knuckles gave Sonic a glare as he opened the door and entered the room."What the heck are you doing in here Sonic!?"Exclaimed Knuckles,approaching the hedgehog.

"Amy told me to tell you that dinner's ready."Informed Sonic, smiling innocently at Knuckles.

"And...?"Went Knuckles,for now containing the strong feeling to punch the smile off Sonic's face.

"Oh yeah! She also told me to tell you that she found some extra grapes in the kitchen."

That was all Sonic needed to say before Knuckles gained a hungry look on his face and raced out at the room in a speed that in a way seemed almost impressive to Sonic. Sonic's innocent smile turned into a silly smirk as he walked towards the door and looked out to see Knuckles already racing around the corner.

"And... that's how you prank Knuckles!"Announced Sonic in a silly TV show announcer's voice. Sonic then began to stroll out into the hallway when...

"SONIC!"Shouted Knuckles's deep voice,his voice echoing down the corridors.

"UH OH!"Exclaimed Sonic as he started to run down the halls."That's my que to get the HECK outta here!"

* * *

><p>The figure watched, intrigued at the little black worm that wiggled on the table. Eggman managed to make another supply of that chemical and had tried it on all new batch worms. The results were... weird! All the worms instantly began to a deep, dark black before they started to attack each other! It took 20 minutes until Eggman and a few of his robots were able to gather up all the worms in a tiny cage and take them to a different room where they would be observed for any change in their behavior.<p>

The figure's head snapped up in the air when Eggman returned in the room with a needle filled with the neon green liquid. Eggman seemed to search the room with a confused look on his until he saw the figure in the corner and walked over to it.

"I hoped you enjoyed that little display,"Said Eggman, a smirk on his face,"because now I need you to go on that special mission for me."

"Alright,"Began the figure, nodding its head at the doctor,"but who am I exactly delivering this to?"

"The Rodent."Replied Eggman.

This made the figure give a double-take at the doctor."What!? You mean the blue hedgehog?!"

Eggman gave a glance at the figure,a curious look on his face."Of course the blue hedgehog. Why? Does that bother you?"

"Of this bothers me!"Exploded the figure, glaring at the doctor.

"Why? Is it because you think the blue rodent is your friend? Your 'little brother'? Hmm...?"

The figure looked up at the doctor, surprise flashing over his face before it disappeared and turned into a grim look."What do you want from me?"

"What I want is simple really."Said Eggman, smirking evilly at the figure."All you have to do is sneak on the Rodent's ship and inject him with this special chemical."

The figure crossed his arms as he frowned at Eggman."And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse... than you will become my newest test subject."

"Puh-leeze Eggman! Like you could capture-"

"Yeah,yeah!"Interrupted Eggman a bored look on his face."_'Like you can capture me!'_ You wouldn't be so cocky to know that on my ship right now, in every room, every corner, is one of my new and advanced robots. And before you can even interrupt with another of your _'I'm unbeatable'_ statements, think about this. If you try to harm me or try to back out of our deal, thousands maybe even more that will come to my aid. Then we'll see if you're really as unbeatable as you think!"

The figure sighed at this, knowing it had no choice."Fine."

"Good!"Exclaimed Eggman, grabbing the figure's hand and dropping the needle in it."Now get to it."

"Hmph."The figure gave Eggman a stern look before turning to the door only to stop with a thought in its head."Doctor?"

Eggman was about to go back to work when he heard the figure."What?"

"What exactly will this do to... the Hedgehog?"

"Sorry but..."Began Eggman, looking at the figure over his shoulder,"that's classified information."

"What!? So you expect me to go and push a needle into the hedgehog's skin without knowing what it will do to him!?"

"Yes!"Shouted Eggman, turning to the figure with an serious look on his face."Unless you rather have over a thousand robots attack you to the ground! Then you can become my nice little guinea pig!"

The figure growled at Eggman before walking out the door. With a slight smirk still on his face, Eggman strolled over to table where the last worm tried to wiggle off the table. Eggman picked up the worm and held it between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes watching the worm struggle to get out between his fingers.

"I hope this works,"Said Eggman, a sigh passing through his lips,"or else Dark Oak will have my head."

And with that Eggman squished the worm.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!?"Exclaimed Sonic,sitting in the X-Tornado with a nervous look on his face.<p>

"Until I bash your head open!"Shouted Knuckles,standing on top of the X Tornado with an annoyed look on his face.

"So... I should take that as a no, right?"Asked Sonic only to have Knuckles smash a fist into the reinforced glass dome of the X Tornado causing the entire plane to shake as Sonic slipped out of the pilot's seat and onto the floor of the cockpit. Sonic groaned as he picked himself of the floor of the cockpit, ignoring the burn in his chest."Yeah, that's a no."

In case you're wondering about what's going on with these two, let me explain. After Knuckles found out that there wasn't a single grape in the kitchen, he practically chased Sonic all through the Blue Typhoon before they reached the take off area where Sonic jumped into the pilot's seat and closed the reinforced glass dome, just in time for Knuckles to jump on top of the X Tornado.

Long story short... they've been there for fifty minutes.

"Come on Knuckles! What's so important about some measly, stupid-"Sonic's sentence was interrupted when Knuckles gave a roar of anger and smashed his hand right into the glass. A larger crack then began to spider web across the glass.

Both Knuckles and Sonic noticed this, the latter of the two had a smirk on his face while the other... squat down on the floor of the cockpit. Knuckles rose his hand up in the air and was about to bring it down when...

"KNUCKLES! SONIC!"

Sonic picked his body up from the floor of the cockpit while Knuckles slowly lowered his hand to his side. The both of them turned their heads to discover Amy and Tails with annoyed expressions, twenty feet away from the X Tornado.

"Hey guys."Said Sonic and Knuckles in sync.

"What did you two do to the X Tornado!?"Yelled Tails, pointing to the reinforce glass dome on the X Tornado.

"Hey its not that bad!"Said Knuckles, jumping off the reinforced glass dome as Sonic began to open up the cover.

**'Crack!'** As soon as Sonic released the cover, the reinforced glass shattered onto the causing everyone to cringe. Tails gave Sonic a weak glare who was waving his hand shyly at the annoyed fox.

"Does saying sorry work?"

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes Later...<strong>

Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy watched as Tails gave the two boys a deep scowl before closing the door in their faces. Instantly, the sounds of a power drill started up.

"Great! Now Tails is mad at us!"Exclaimed Sonic, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mad at us?!"Said Knuckles, pointing a finger towards himself and Sonic."No! He's mad at you Sonic! Again its your fault for dragging me into another situation!"

"Relax Knu-"

"No! I will not relax Sonic! I'm tired of you playing pranks on me! I'm tired of you laughing behind my back! And I'm tired of seeing your face!"Exploded Knuckles, his entire face red as he turned and walked towards his room.

Sonic looked on in slight shock before Amy shook him out of it."Um... Sonic? Its getting pretty late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah,"Began Sonic, turning to Amy with a small smile on his face,"I guess you're right."

"Do you want me to help you back to your room?"

"No thanks. Besides,"Began Sonic, his nose wrinkled,"it makes me feel as old as Eggman!"

Amy giggled at this before smiling softly at Sonic."Ok Mister I'm-so-young than I guess this is good night."And with a wave of her hand, Amy scurried down the corridor before disappearing.

Sonic shook his head at Amy's comment before glancing at the door to the hanger."Good Night Tails!"

The drilling sound stopped, like Tails was considering answering, when the drilling started up again. Sonic sighed as he decided to just walk away towards his room. As soon as Sonic was gone, the drilling sound stopped once again and the door opened to reveal Tails who looked towards his brother's retreating figure before mumbling a few words under his breath."Good Night big brother."

* * *

><p>Sonic reached over to side and placed gloves on the desk and his shoes on the ground. Then Sonic turned the light off before laying underneath the covers. Sonic sighed as he allowed his breathing to slow down when... he heard the door to his room open up. Sonic bolted up in surprise, his eyes searching the room cautiously for any intruders.<p>

"Hello?"Sonic's voice echoed throughout the room before fading away. Satisfied that there was no one in the room, Sonic than laid back underneath the covers. A few minutes passed as sleep began to drag Sonic into its comfy,depths when... a hand covered his muzzle. Sonic's eyes snapped open before he stared in the deep,red eyes of... Shadow?!

"Sorry about this Faker."Shadow said, his eyes blank but his voice hinting just a bit of sincerity."But I have to do this."And with that Shadow took out a large needle filled with a neon green substance over Sonic's body. This made Sonic react violently causing the blue hedgehog to bite Shadow's hand... hard.

"Argh!"Shadow released Sonic's muzzle and backed up gripping his hand in slight pain, the needle sliding across the room. Man, that hedgehog had some sharp teeth!

Sonic glared at Shadow as he jumped out of bed and got into his battle stance."What the heck are you doing Shadow?!"

"Nothing of your concern Hedgehog!"Retorted Shadow, racing towards Sonic with a fist aimed for his face. Sonic saw this and ducked at the last minute before sweep-kicking Shadow. Shadow went down onto his back only to use his arms and push himself back up.

"Stop this Shadow before someone gets hurt!"Sonic begged/warned. Unfortunately for him all this did was somehow aggravate Shadow who growled a bit and threw a fast punch right towards Sonic's bandaged chest. This caused Sonic to double over in pain and allowed Shadow to elbow him right between his two main back quills. Sonic fell to this floor dazed while Shadow ran over to the needle, picked it up and turned to Sonic. As Sonic began to get up,Shadow walked over and gripped both of his arms behind his back forcefully.

"No stop! Let me go Shadow!"Protested Sonic angrily,wiggling violently underneath Shadow's grip. Shadow only shook his head, even though he knew Sonic couldn't see it, and tightened his grasp on the needle and on Sonic's arms as he searched the blue hedgehog's right arm for an vein.

"Shadow..."Grunted Sonic, trying to roll over and throw Shadow off his back."why are you doing this?"

"Because..."Began Shadow finally finding the vein underneath Sonic's short peach fur,"I have a mission to complete, Faker."

Before Sonic could ask about that, Shadow plunged the needle right into Sonic's vein and injected the neon green substance into the hedgehog's bloodstream. Shadow released Sonic's arms as the hedgehog began to convulse on the ground with his eyes rolling around his eye sockets like they had no control over themselves. Shadow watched this with a sad look before pulling out a red Chaos Emerald and holding it up in the air.

"I'm sorry... Sonic."And with that Shadow whispered the words 'Chaos Control' and disappeared in a red glow of light, leaving behind Sonic who let out a ear-shattering scream of pain that echoed throughout the Blue typhoon.

* * *

><p>Tails bolted upright in his chair causing him to almost drop the blueprints for rings onto the ground, but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. What <span>was<span> on his mind was that he heard a someone screaming! Someone who sounded exactly like a... Sonic! Tails ran towards the door that lead him out of the hanger before opening and almost collided into Amy who was about to turn the doorknob, a frightened look on her face. Behind Amy was Knuckles, Chris, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese, all of them dressed in their night clothes or hats.

"Tails did you hear someone screaming?!"Asked Amy, her voice urgent and rushed."It sounded exactly like-"

"Sonic?"Interrupted Tails, walking past Amy and into the hallway."And I have a feeling he needs our help!"  
>And with that Tails ran down the hallway towards Sonic's room. Amy looked at the others with a worried look before taking off down the hallway after Tails, the others not far behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Tails practically slammed into his brother's door as he repeatedly pressed the button for Sonic's door before the door finally decided to open. Tails rushed into the room only to be rewarded with a terrifying sight... Sonic twisting and turning on the ground with his limbs flying all over the place and his eyes rolling.<p>

"Sonic!"Hollered Tails in fright, approaching his brother and about to place a hand on him when...

"Don't touch him!"Tails yelped when a gloved hand gripped his wrist and pulled it back. Tails looked up to see Amy who had a teary but serious look on her face as she looked at Sonic.

"Why shouldn't I touch him?"Asked Tails, his voice mixed in with a whine and worry.

"Because he's having a seizure."

Tails looked at Amy in shock to see if she was joking, but there was no signs of a joke in her eyes or her face."B-but-how-"

"I don't know Tails."Amy casted Tails a sad look before turning towards the doorway where the others had been standing for the few minutes."Knuckles and Chris come here and help me turn Sonic on his side to help him breathe better and Cosmo you should take Cream and Cheese back to their room."Everyone but Tails nodded at Amy's orders as Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese left the room and Knuckles and Chris helped each other turn Sonic softly on his side while avoiding the hedgehog's flying limbs.

Tails waved his hands in front of Amy's eyes like she was blind."Hey, what about me!?"

"Oh yeah Tails."Amy looked a bit uncomfortable as she pulled at one of her quills that were up in a short ponytail."I guess you could go get some rest Tails since we got it from here and-"

"No way Amy!"Said hedgehog jumped in surprise at Tails's outburst."This is my big brother you're talking about here! There's no way I'm just gonna to bed and pretend my own brother did not just have a seizure in front of me!"

"Tails you-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt-_not really_-but..."Knuckles grasped Sonic's shoulders before turning down hedgehog over on his back,"Sonic stopped moving."

"What!"Tails glanced towards with Amy with a panicked look."Is he-"

"No Tails."Amy placed a gloved hand on Sonic's chest where it was rising and lowering gently."He's just unconscious."

Tails sighed in relief."That's good. But shouldn't we take him back to the medical room?"

"Yeah..."Amy gestured for Knuckles to help her pick up Sonic as she wrapped one of Sonic's limp arms around her."Tails, you and Chris should go set the medical room back up for Sonic."

Tails had a sad look on his face."But-"

"Please Tails."Begged Amy, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Ok..."Tails glanced at his big brother unconscious in Amy and Knuckles's arms before turning and exiting the room with Chris by his side.

* * *

><p>A soft glow emitted from the Master Emerald in the engine room as the glow continued to get brighter until it turned into a bright white light. In the middle of the bright light appeared a dark figure. The light died down around the figure allowing the dark figure's true identity to be shown. A pale orange, female echidna with long flowing spines and ancient clothing continued to walk until she reached the edge of the platform.<p>

"_Are you sure this is the place, Chaos?_"Asked the female echidna, her voice echoing with each word.

Another bright light appeared from the Master Emerald as a blue water like creature strolled out of the bright light before standing beside the echidna with his arms crossed. The creature then nodded his head while making some noises that sounded similar to water splashing against some rocks.

"_Ok,ok! I'm sorry for doubting you Chaos!_"Giggled the echidna before she shook her head and got down to business."_Now where is the Guardian?_"

The blue water creature whose name was apparently Chaos shrugged his shoulders and gestured around the room.

"_Don't 'I don't know Tikal! I guess not here'_ _me, Mister!_"'Tikal' rolled at her eyes at her companion before staring at the Master Emerald."_The Guardian is hopefully temporarily not here at the moment. What do we do now?_"

The Master Emerald glowed a dull green as a voice boomed out of it."**Hmm... y****ou will have to wait for the Guardian to return so you can deliver the message.**"

Tikal's eyes widened at this as she stared at the Mater Emerald in shock."_But... you know that both me and Chaos can't stay in these physical forms for long! How do we know that the Guardian won't return until tomorrow or even next week! We can't hold out that lo-_"

"**Tikal, if you can't handle this job I ask one of the warriors from our clan to handle this.**"

Tikal frowned angrily at the Master Emerald as she shook her head wildly causing her dreadlocks to whip around her head."_No Father! You know how the others will react to the Guardian! They are harsh and sometimes even ruthless!_"

"**Then you will wait for the Guardian to return! No matter how long it takes!**"

Tikal turned to Chaos who nodded to her."_Ok Father._"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:That's the first chapter to my first ever sequel! I hope you guys enjoyed it!<br>Shadow:I know I did.  
>Sonic:Why? The first time you showed up in this story the author called you 'the figure'<strong> **and then you stabbed me with a needle.  
>to<strong> **laugh evilly*  
><strong>**Sonic:Creepy.  
>Me:Tell me about it! Hey where did Tails go?<br>Tails:*Pops up behind me causing everyone else to jump except me*Here I am!  
>Me:Oh there you are!<br>Sonic:Dang Tails! Where did you come from? Thin air!?  
>Tails:No... I walked in through the door.*Points to the open door*<br>Sonic:Oh...  
>Shadow:Yeah... hey!*Points to me*How come you didn't jump!<br>Me:Because I'm awesome!  
>Shadow:No... you're not.<br>Me:Corner now.  
>Shadow:I don't want to-<br>Me:CORNER. NOW!  
>Shadow:*Runs to the corner and sits down*<br>Sonic&Tails:Wow...  
>Me:Yeah. Anyway let's all-but Shadow-say goodbye!<br>Sonic&Tails&Me:Bye!  
><strong>


End file.
